Treu
by Will Seaver
Summary: With Central 46 disarray, Treu, a mere low-ranked officer of the 11th Division, seeks to find out what is causing turbulence in the Soul Society. With friends endangered, captains involved, and security compromised, things are not what they seem.
1. Transfer

I rejoiced in the temporary peace. Had I known back then, even the slightest hint, I wouldn't have accepted it. I would have acted sooner. But now, after so much strife and bloodshed, I had finally found some tranquility within the Seireitei. Though it couldn't be, had I known this was just the quick breath from one tragedy to the next, things might have been different, but when living as a shinigami, a respected member of the prestigious Eleventh Division, not to mention a seated officer, things had a way of molding out of your preference.

I leaned my head back and exhaled. The sun was shining down, sprays of golden light pouring in through the window. I heard a soft gasp from before me, and tilted my head forward again.

"What?" I asked wearily.

"So there _are_ times when even you find time to relax," Lyra said with a grin. "The Great Treu, super somber serious soldier, has his moments of quiet reflection."

"A life of combat does not presume one is inclined to fight," I muttered, leaning my head back again.

"Then you should get out of the Eleventh Division, methinks."

"Speaking of which," I really hated speaking. Listening, I was a pro at, but speaking was more often than not a chore. "I heard you're getting transferred again. Which Division are you getting shipped off to this time?"

"Fourth."

I looked forward again, frowning. My silence indicated her to go on.

She just shrugged, and turned away, shrugging out of her robes. When I didn't look away, she smiled sheepishly. "I have to change, Treu."

"Why Fourth?"

"I don't know!" she threw one arm into the air as she stepped out of the black and white shinigami outfit I had almost grown sick of seeing. "Probably because they want to wait for me to actually be _useful_ before they let me stay in the Eleventh Division. I don't even know the name of my sword."

"But you love to fight," I said with a sigh. "Zaraki knows it, and nobody cares. Why are you being transferred _again_?" I don't know why I was being so irritable. I didn't care either, but this was just ridiculous.

"I really don't know," she insisted, grabbing the next pile of clean, smaller robes that lay on the table beside her. Underneath was her sword and the leech-like pack of supplies that indicated a Fourth Division member. No seat, low rank, just fodder for the enemy. "But it's right from Central 46."

I scratched my chin, letting impassiveness wash away my anger as I leaned back, and she disappeared behind the table to undress and change into her new robes. My exhales were more exasperated sighs; for all my silent boasting, I was nowhere near as indifferent as I aspired to be, especially when it came to Lyra. Perhaps it was out of line to get this irate over a Division transfer, but for the third time in two months? And my _only_ friend in all of the soul society? Something wasn't clicking with me. Running my scarred fingers through my grey-brown hair, I stood, taking deep breaths and resuming my normal face.

"I'm going to talk to Captain Zaraki," I said quietly. Lyra nearly tripped as she peeked out from the other side of the table, only halfway finished changing into her robes. She clamped her arms in front of her chest to cover herself, and frowned at me.

"Why? What's he going to do?"

"He's not as careless as you think. He'll know what to do."

"Treu..."

"This isn't for you," I insisted, though I could feel the lie thinning in my voice as I spoke it. "Central 46 has been giving odd orders, fewer orders, and been too insistent in the smallest things. I want to find out why."

She whipped her robes on, latched her sword into the dull pink sheath, and slid the pack over her shoulder. "Alright, then," she said, mocking my monotone. "I'll just have to do my best to keep dutiful."

"At least in the Fourth Division, you'll be out of trouble," I muttered, unable to look her in the eye. When those green gems found me, I could not lie, not directly to her face. She tossed her raven hair and shook it free of her collar and clipped her sword onto her wist.

"Sooner or later, they'll call on me," she said as she walked past me. "Good day, Treu."

I just nodded as she left the small shack, and looked outward at the wooden windows, my gaze lost in the warmth and brightness of the sun. My thoughts consumed me, and my movements became automatic; I walked back to the Eleventh Division 'hangout'.

_Walking around, insisting my opinion into things that don't concern me, is this really how I spend my free time? _I thought as I let my mind take over control. Navigating the maze of walls and tiled roofs was finally easy, having lived in the Seireitei for over fifty years now, and I didn't even have to think about where I was going. _Or is this subtle unrest just the closest I can get to peace?_

I had no answers for myself, but one thing was clear. Something was amiss with Central 46, and if Lyra was involved, I would act without hesitation. Anyone who threatened her, be it shinigami, ryoka, even 46 itself, would be removed.

* * *

**Author: **I'm going to put these up in small increments, I don't _really_ have these designated to chapters, more like long blocks of story divvied up into several thousand words, anyway I'll try to keep them short so you don't lose interest, but that also means I'll be updating often. About the chapter though, things are starting off a little slow as Treu has a lot of investigating to do, but I hope you all like it!

* * *


	2. Redirected

"Kenny! Grumpy's here!" Yachiru said as she leapt up from behind the sleeping monolith that was Kenpachi Zaraki. She shook her captain awake, the loud clang of her sword against the smooth tile floor echoing and piercing my ears.

_Grumpy, eh?_ I thought as I approached Zaraki. He yawned and sat up, his bandaged sword finding its way into his hand. Even sitting down, it felt like he was almost as tall as me, and probably twice as wide. The bells on the tips of his hair emitted soft chimes as he looked up at me, his face of rested stone telling me two things: to be quick, and be quiet.

"Captain," I said with a nod. "...Lieutenant Yachiru."

"Hi, Grumpy!" Yachiru smiled and ran from behind Zaraki, her sword sliding behind her irritatingly.

"What do you want, Treu?" Zaraki said.

"Sir," I stiffened. "I wanted to ask your opinion on something."

"Eh?"

"Central 46 has been issuing rather... unusual commands, don't you think?"

"Huh?"

"Recently, we've been receiving less and less orders from Central 46, and the commands they _do_ give don't seem to fit their usual thought process. They're attacking various little problems, and avoiding the larger plagues of the Seireitei."

A speech for me. I really hated speaking, but sometimes, even in a world of fighting and monsters, so detached and yet so intertwined with the world of the living, words were the sharpest weapon.

"Uh-huh," Zaraki said, scratching the back of his head lazily. He stood, stretching his massive arms on either side of him, the clothed tip of his sword scratching against the wall. "I dunno, Treu, I really don't think about that kinda stuff."

"Right. I just thought..."

"All I care about is the fight, you know that. Bring the enemy near, and let me cut 'em up. And don't get in my way."

"Yes."

"Anything else like that, well let the other Divisions handle it. That's why they're there. But," he sighed. Speaking wasn't his forte either, one of many things we had in common... "I do feel sorry I can't give you any insight or anything. Ask, I dunno, try asking one of the other captains. Ukitake?"

"Sick."

"Shunsui?"

"...Absent." _Absent minded, maybe._

"Why don't you talk to Byak-kun!" Yachiru exclaimed from behind me. I resisted the surprise and the urge to jump, and merely looked at her.

Zaraki scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Actually," I said. "That's not a bad idea."

"Huh?" Zaraki gave me a curious look. I turned and waved my thanks for their time, and left.

"Thanks, Yachiru."

"Bye bye, Grumpy!" she called after me. I really hate Yachiru, not that I'd insult the Lieutenant of my own Division.

Of course I couldn't depend on Zaraki for 'insight'. But he did tell me one thing- that he was 'sorry'. He wasn't acknowledging my problems, he was acknowledging Central 46 and their blunders. If nothing else, he shared one or more of my beliefs, a fact I often tried to shy from. He didn't see them as infallible. He knew people erred, and he didn't care what mistakes they made, so long as he could live the life he wanted. And that was fine. Zaraki is a good captain, and I'm honored to serve under him, but it didn't help solve my problem.

I lost myself once again in the winding outdoor corridors of the Seireitei, occasionally looking upwards to get my bearings, keeping my scarred hands in my pockets, feeling my sword rock back and forth on the back of my waist, making myself as unassuming as possible. The sun shone, the silence of midday spread around me, and the assumed peace of the soul society was just that, peaceful. Was this a peace I was running from? Here it was before me: quiet days, lazy nights, no guard duty. Just me and my sword, and those who seek my company. That's how I prefer it. But now, hunting down the captains of the Gotei and inquiring to the apparently unquestionable law of the soul society, I was doing anything but enjoying the peace. Maybe if I were more like Zaraki, able to just sleep off what little trouble I had...

"Well look who it is," a voice called from the rooftop. I jerked my head upward and spun to my right as I felt a surge of reiatsu from beside me. "Finally found you."

Ikkaku and Yumichika stood side by side, staring down on me with smiles of different palettes. Ikkaku's feral features glared with their eternal battle lust, and Yumichika's everlasting smile of 'beauty' stuck to him as always. The sun seemed to shine and reflect his features.

"Looking for me?" I said with a rasp. Great. The last thing I needed...

"Actually, yeah," Ikkaku said. "I'm going to fight you."

"Not interested."

Ikkaku was noticeably, and understandably offended. He scowled and stammered as he tried to form an argument, but merely leapt from the red shingled roof and landed beside me, unsheathing his sword in a swift movement. Before I could react, Yumichika was standing on my other side, smiling innocently. Ikkaku's sword pointed toward my chest.

"Interested now?"

I turned away and stepped. My body was consumed in the familiar wind, and I felt the rush of the rich air slide past me. I emerged from my flash step several paces ahead of the two, and just shrugged as a response. I felt the hard patter of footsteps as they ran after me, and flash stepped again. As the air settled around me, I broke into a jog, only allowing myself a glance backward.

Yumichika only was giving chase. As he caught my gaze he lifted his hand in a wave.

_That means..._

I skidded to a halt and drew my sword from the sheath, swinging it in front of me without looking.

_CLANG!_

Ikkaku's sword bit down onto mine, the two making an X, as I parried purely out of luck. Already I could feel his superior strength, as well as the strength of surprise, pushing me back. I shoved with everything I had, and stepped away.

"You can't say no to me easily, Treu," Ikkaku grinned. "I've been waiting to fight you for a while."

"Why?" I spat.

"Why not? You're the only officer whose ass I haven't kicked!" he swung again, and I ducked-but barely. I nearly lost my balance, swinging my sword arm wildly to keep myself on my feet, and kept backpedaling. "Come on!"

"I'm busy." I said.

"You're always busy!" he said with a frown, wagging his sword back and forth. "Every time I try to learn something about you, you're _busy_! Well, no time to be busy now, not with a fight in front of you!"

"I'm occupied."

"It's the same thing! Let's go!" he grew hesitant as I lowered my sword. He wouldn't attack me if I wasn't going to defend, but all the same, if I sheathed or dropped my weapon, I knew he'd take the chance to skewer me for his own enjoyment.

"Ikkaku, I'm busy. I mean it this time. I've got somewhere to be."

"Why are you always so secretive, huh?" he stepped forward, forcing me back. I moved one foot over the other, keeping my weapon before me, the tip edged against his like a fencer. "What do you have to hide?"

"You should talk about hiding things," I said, my voice feeling exasperated already. Today truly was beyond my limit for speaking. "A Third Seat with a Bankai?"

Ikkaku froze. I flash stepped to the right, around him, ahead of him, and then again, forward, as surprise swarmed over his face.

_Glad that's over, _I thought. _Then again, knowing Ikkaku..._

Perhaps it wasn't the best idea...

* * *

**Author: **Alright second chapter. Things are starting to get interesting- I hope, as the early characters introduced will be the ones making the biggest impact. I tell you now Ikkaku is going to be something of a major character in terms of Treu's catalysts for development. Lyra will show up again soon but chapters 2, 3, and 4 are all about Ikkaku and, of course, the development of the _other_ plot, the real one. Central 46. Anyways I hope you like it, and these daily updates may or may not be a good idea... Also there doesn't seem to be a good place to advertise this. Oh well, enjoy!

* * *


	3. The Weight of Power

Kuchiki manor. Walking on the ground was like walking on eggshells, only the eggshells are worth more than my uniform and my salary. The entire building seemed to exude the aristocratic sophistication of one of the four noble clans. A mere seated officer of a brute Division would be met with less than welcome. But I had to try, I had to get Byakuya's opinion. Even if this task consumed me, I would learn more about Central 46 and their sudden change. With a deep breath and a resolute face, I stepped onto the grounds. The air, the very pressure was stifling, as though only accomplished shinigami were allowed to _breathe_ in the Kuchiki's presence. Fortunately, I was no pushover shinigami. My movement and my breath were stifled, though only for a moment, and I continued, swallowing hard, refusing to let the resistance show. Perfectly maintained grass lay on either side of the smooth stone path, and the building at the end felt like the end of a long run. I continued, my hands clenched in my pockets.

Only when I heard him speak did I recognize Byakuya Kuchiki was already standing behind me.

"What misfortune brings a maggot into my midst?"

My breath was ripped from my body. I couldn't move, even if I wanted to. His reiatsu was similar to Captain Zaraki's, so massive and concrete it was overwhelming, but he was _focusing_ it on me. He only saw me, and I only felt him, his presence, his arrogance, seething over like spilled blood.

"Captain Kuchiki," I said calmly, removing any hint of disrespect as I turned and bowed as deeply as my sore back would allow. "I am Treu, of the Eleventh Division."

"No maggot, then, a _rat_," Byakuya said with a subtle scowl, his eyes piercing mine though I avoided them. "What do you want?"

"I've come seeking... your opinion, sir."

His reiatsu calmed. Like a storm, I knew it would come again, and I knew the power it held back, but for now, it subsided. I stood up straight and looked him directly in the eye. A light, elegant green scarf was flowing in the slight wind behind him, but otherwise he would have been mistaken for a statue. He studied me curiously, his face showing no sign of change, and inclined his head very, very slightly. I felt a relaxation flood through me; he might as well have told me he was going to let me live.

"How can I help?" he said slowly.

"Have you been observing Central 46's actions, sir?" I asked bluntly, extending my hand as I spoke. "Lately their activity has narrowed and pinpointed."

"Central 46..."

"Yes. Their orders involved minor shinigami, seated officers like myself, new recruits, academy students, hardly ever dealing with captains or even lieutenants. Hell butterflies are only passing dreams and when they are seen, it is an order of the utmost urgency. Captain-Commander Yammamoto has absolutely no opinion on this, and the other captains are too aloof or ignorant to help me. You're..." with a literal swallow of my pride and a brusque kneel, I dropped to the tile. "You're the only source of insight I can seek."

"As a Captain, I would tell you not to seek to question the orders of Central 46. They are above the law and, thus, above our judgment. They are the unbreakable foundation, support, and roof of the soul society."

"But, sir-"

"But, personally, I agree."

I looked up. Byakuya wasn't looking at me. He was facing the other way, his arms folded. "Central 46 has indeed changed their ways. I've already begun to look into it, but I can't be bothered with such things. However, I can surmise that one of two things is occurring. Either there is a threat so great that Central 46 is taking unusual steps to solve it, subtly weeding out the issue and confronting some unknown enemy without our knowledge, or..."

I stood. "Or what, Captain?"

"Or something has occurred within Central 46 itself, and usurped their command."

If not for the heaviness in his already laden voice, I would have laughed. Captain Kuchiki kept staring out, away from his manor, and shook his head slightly.

"Is something wrong, Captain?" I asked to break the silence.

"Someone is watching," he said, a hand grasping his sword.

_He's not really going to release his zanpakuto..._

"Well, hiya there, Cap'n Kuchiki." said a voice from behind me. Byakuya was already halfway through with turning as I spun to face Captain Gin Ichimaru. He was smiling, but at me, just barely taller than me, his pale white hair almost covering his closed eyes. With a cheerful skip in his step he walked past me and put a hand on Byakuya's shoulder.

"How ya doin'?"

"Gin..."

"Y'know," he addressed me. "You shouldn't put so much worry on Cap'n Kuchiki like this, kid. He's got enough to worry about, what with his sister and all."

_What?_ "I'm... sorry? I don't understand?"

"It does not concern you," Byakuya said, swiping Gin's hand from his shoulder.

"Ah, well, it seems little Rukia-chan has been convicted of a serious crime in the real world!" Gin told me, standing between me and Byakuya. "Central 46 is still mullin' it over about what to do with her, and it's got Cap'n Kuchiki here all tied in a knot."

I looked at Byakuya over Gin's shoulder, despite a cold uneasy settling into my chest for looking away from his gaze- the same feeling I might get for turning my back on a beast. "Captain?"

"It's nothing. Both of you, leave here," Byakuya said. He straightened his scarf, and disappeared in a flash step.

"Captain Ichimaru..."

"Oh, it looks like I gone and hurt the Cap'n's feelings." Gin frowned, and put his hand on my head, ruffling my hair. "You should get some rest, kid, you look a little tightly wound."

And he disappeared. I was alone outside the Kuchiki manor, and with two Captains gone, the reiatsu had almost taken the air out of me. I struggled to keep on my feet, clutching my chest, and left. My sword pulsed on the back of my waist, as if eager to be released. It hungered to fight, much unlike me, and with strong opponents nearby, it was willing to go against my wishes.

Stepping away from the manor and back near the winding labyrinth of the Seireitei outdoor corridors, I felt something strange. Someone was, very poorly, concealing their reiatsu. I didn't blame them. If anyone with any sense of control could sense everyone else, there would be no privacy. My face drooped slightly with sadness; I felt sorry for the poor soul merely trying to conceal their presence. However, even with such poor skills, it was close. A little too-

"EXTEND, HOZUKIMARU!" I spun in time to see Eleventh Division's Third Seat leaping from one of the rooftops, spear in hand, coming down toward me. I was barely able to draw my sword in time to keep from being impaled. The loud clang of wood against white steel echoed- it felt- throughout all of the soul society.

"Ikkaku!" I grit my teeth and tried to push him back. His Shikai gave him strength, strength I didn't know he had, and I was weakened, tired, and stressed.

"Don't worry Treu, I promise not to kill you."

"You're a... bad liar," I coughed, gripping the worn handle with both hands. "You're not going to let me go, are you?"

Ikkaku just grinned.

I nodded, regretfully understanding the heaviness of the situation. There was no other way now.

**"SHIFT, OMNIS!"**

* * *

**Author**: Woo, yeah! Byakuya, Gin, and a pinch of Ikkaku. This chapter was short but at the same time... not short. It's really a bridge chapter, a transition of one thing to another, so you might just breeze over it. Seeing as how this is a Bleach fanfiction, we have to have some action, so if you've been expecting some fight-fight-fight, then the next chapter should appease your appetite nicely. I don't know if I'm going to just update tomorrow or wait two or three days, but I'm definitely writing this with everything I've got. Treu's zanpakuto, especially, I hope you like D. Enjoy!

* * *


	4. Treu vs Ikkaku 1

He thrust the spear forward, and I swerved out of the way. The newly grown axe in my hand sliced across the air and met the nearly invincible wooden shaft. Holding it steady with both hands, I swung down.

Ikkaku leapt to the side and rolled, propelling himself to his feet with a mighty kick, and balanced himself as Omnis dug into the ground, chipping apart some of the smooth stone.

"An axe huh?" Ikkaku grinned. "I always thought you were more of a swordsman."

I didn't respond. Lifting the paper-light axe, I ran forward, swinging it across myself in a flashing arc. Ikkaku, still grinning, still staring, ducked, throwing his body back to limbo under it, and flicked the spear up with his arm. I felt the sharp bite of wood smacking across my cheek like losing a duel in kendo class, and staggered to the side. Omnis wobbled in my hand as Ikkaku spun his spear, ready to swing it back down again.

"Shift!"

_CLANG!_

Hozukimaru bounced off the bright silver pole-arm clutched in my hand. Spear to spear, I held Omnis with both hands. I was feeling it too, now, the battle mist. Slipping away from my senses, my weariness, and my fear, I felt only the calm rage of the battle before me. Ikkaku's muscles, his zanpakuto, and his spear were before me, and that was all of the world I now needed to see. I gripped Omnis tight, and took a deep breath. Ikkaku wasn't exactly chuckling, but he was overflowing with elation. His high of the battle was against my subtle, trembling desire to survive. This was what it was like to be a part of the Eleventh Division.

He roared, and leapt forward, lunging and thrusting.

"Split, Hozukimaru!"

I stabbed forward as his spear _broke apart._

_WHAT._ Cursing myself for my ignorance, I pulled my weapon backward, swinging it at the new chain-separated sections of the spear whipping around to cut me in the shoulder.

"SHIFT!"

The pole-arm shuddered in my hand, and the blade extended. Now with a scythe, I caught the third section of Hozukimaru, and swung down. Ikkaku growled as he, and his weapon, were hurled across my left, flying across the ground and rolling to a stop.

"Damn it," I coughed. My scarred arms were bleeding, my legs were shaking, and I had a headache. Ikkaku was every bit Kenpachi's stunt double as he was his lieutenant. He stood with a sort of hop, as though nothing had happened.

"You're gonna have to do a little better than that, Treu!"

"I don't want to kill you."

"I wouldn't want to either. You're holding back."

I nodded.

He smirked. "Don't." And with that, he threw the sectioned staff forward. I saw the blade, as long as my forearm and as razor sharp as a katana, devouring the air in its speed, and barely ducked in time. With no time to shift, I parried with Omnis as a scythe, and fell to my rear. It was all Ikkaku needed. He jumped in the air, pulling the weapon as if readying to impale, and Hozukimaru collected itself, becoming the spear again.

"Sh...sh-shift!" I gasped, swinging the pole-arm in front of me.

_CHCK!_

Hozukimaru had slipped past the broadsword that Omnis had become and jabbed into my chest. Ikkaku's smile was ear to ear, and the blood on his cheek could have been mine. The muscles in his bare arms rippled as he jerked the spear out of me. I coughed, groaning in pain, and lurched my body upward, grabbing the shaft just behind the blade with my armed hand, the weight of Omnis making it difficult to hold on.

"What the hell..." Ikkaku's smile faded a bit. I lifted my free hand and positioned my hand accordingly.

_I really hate doing this, _I thought. "Hado 31: Shot of Red Fire!"

Ikkaku's eyes went wide with shock as a blast of bright red sprang forward from my palm and hurled him upward. Ignoring the screaming pain from my body, I threw myself backward, rolling and letting my feet land, and stood, shaking. The blood rushed to my head, to my hands, everywhere. Parts of me were numb. Ikkaku fell back to the ground with a flop. I took the moment and stepped back, catching my breath, clutching my chest. Blood was pouring profusely from the wound, staining my hands and blotching all over my uniform. I winced, and looked at the still smoldering Ikkaku.

With a grim grin, he stood again, clutching the spear as though it was his tether to life.

_No...way..._

"I didn't know you knew any kido!" he chuckled.

"I'm very skilled," I muttered, stepping further away. "But I don't like using it while fighting, unless forced..."

"Tell me, Treu, what's the deal with your zanpakuto? How many freaking forms do you have?"

"You would die before you learned them all," I mumbled. How arrogant had I become in such a short time? Was this really what I became when fighting? I had to find a way to end this. Fighting is ugly and bloody, talking is pointless and irrelevant, and walking away at this point was simply not an option. I gripped Omnis, "Shift." and it became a sword, much like a long katana, still maintaining the dull white color and unassuming shape.

Ikkaku shook his shaved head, wiping sweat away with his free hand, and pushed the blood away. A slight burn mark near his cheek made his already less-than-stellar face puff out with hideousness.

"Come on, let's go!"

"Let's not..."

"Sorry, Treu, you know about my Bankai, I can't really let you go."

"Your secret is your own," I shook my head vehemently. "I would not take it upon myself to reveal it to others. I am a secret in and of myself. I know something of keeping quiet."

"Yeah, yeah, you can promise me that all you want, but I have to beat the silence into you before I know it to be true."

He ran forward, twirling the spear over his shoulder and arm and skidded to a halt before I even realized he'd moved. He hesitated for a split instant, a point where I saw- before it happened- his next thrust, and propelled his arm forward like a jutting piston.

With every inch of my energy, I hurled my body to the right, and slashed the sword down.

"SHIFT!" The sword, as it was cutting into the shaft of Hozukimaru, became a broadsword, and with a surge of force, I brought the weapon into the ground. Ikkaku met my eyes, but I did not see him. I leapt toward him, and flash stepped, reappearing behind him, and swung at is throat. "Shift!"

My left arm was wrapped around his neck, while my right held a dull white dagger to his throat.

"If you must know," I wheezed. "I will tell you."

"Son of a bitch-"

"There are many kinds of evil in this world. Evil has many forms, hundreds, thousands, perhaps even millions. Every day, a new method of killing is born, and every day, the world opens its eyes to a new injustice. That is why the Gotei 13 exist, to regulate the balance, to restore justice. The answer to your question, Third Seat Ikkaku Madarame, is that Omnis' limit is of yet unknown to me. He takes a form, a new weapon, for each new injustice that appears. For every abomination, for every wrong in this world, I will take up my weapon, and let it be what it must to defeat them. In this ever-shifting world of war, Omnis is the regulator. He... is justice."

I pulled the dagger away, and stepped back. My breathing had calmed, and I was no longer in my battle-ready state. Ikkaku stood there for a moment, dry bloodied hands gripping Hozukimaru. Shaking, I Shifted Omnis back to the normal sword, and grit my teeth in pain.

"Sorry," Ikkaku growled. "Not good enough!"

The last thing I saw before blacking out was the edge of his blade slicing into my cheek, and the last pain I felt before the dark consumed me was the pain of defeat.


	5. The Beginning Of The End

"You took a pretty big hit," said a sweet, feminine voice from the darkness.

"I didn't have a choice."

"'A life of combat does not presume one is inclined to fight', right?"

"Then I should get out of the Eleventh Division..."

"And yet you stay," Lyra giggled. "Why is that?"

"I have my reasons."

"Can you see?"

"No."

"Ikkaku beat you up pretty badly. You've been out for a couple days."

I tried to force my eyes open, but I only saw her through the haze of weariness. Her unmistakable striking figure, her lovely smile, and her beautiful hair reminded me enough of what she looked like. I smiled back, helpless to do otherwise, and sighed with a cough. "I was right."

"About what?" she ran her hands over my chest softly, and I could feel the healing energy flowing through me.

"Central 46. They're different. Things are changing. They're up to something..."

"Oh, not that again."

"Lyra, I can't stand by while they act on the wrong side of justice."

"This is why you lose, Treu!" she pulled her soft hands away and bonked me on the head. "You don't think. You're really quite an idiot!"

"Wh...what?"

The room slowly came into focus. The ceiling and walls were dark; it was late evening. I couldn't feel anyone's reiatsu nearby but hers. It was official: I had been thrashed like some young pup.

"I said you're dumb. Is that what got you into a fight with Ikkaku? Playing investigator around the Gotei 13?"

"No, he just wanted to fight me for the hell of it. Playing investigator has gotten me results. Now I know more about Central 46 and their corruption."

Her hands firmly planted themselves back on my chest. "If you keep talking like that," she whispered. "You're going to be expelled from the soul society."

I didn't respond. She kept healing me with whatever crazy magic Fourth Division used. Slowly, I felt better, less tired and less sore, but not the slightest bit invigorated. I saw her face distort in frustration as she tried with her all to heal me. After a while, after the sun had long since been set and night had cast itself over the Seireitei, I put my hands on hers. She snapped out of her flustered trance, and looked at me.

"It's worth it," I said in response to her most recent comment. "Central 46 has the utmost clout and pull. If our supreme justice system is being compromised, it's my duty to find out what choke hold is preventing it. If that makes me a traitor, then so be it."

"Even if they _are_...compromised," she whispered, not looking at me. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"This is just a random Eleventh Division fight."

"I'm not talking about _this_ fight, I'm talking about in general!"

"Lyra..."

"People are whispering," she coughed. "Things are happening around here. Something bad is going on, and... you're right."

I looked her directly in the eyes. They seemed to sparkle like emeralds even in the newborn moonlight. They were filled with fear, and she was trembling, not just from weariness.

"Lyra, what do you know?"

"The captains," she said as low as she could, her face jerking as if she wanted to look around to see if people were listening. "The captains are traitors. Or, rather, the captains are cohorts, working together for _something_."

"Which captains?"

"I... I don't know."

"Zaraki? Unohana? Ichimaru?"

Her mouth twitched and her hands stiffened as I spoke the third name. I pushed her backward gently, and sat up so I could face her correctly.

"Lyra?"

She just shook her head. "I don't know..."

"If it's important, tell me!"

"I don't know, Treu!" her hands were clutching my robes, still stained with dried blood. I sighed, and nodded submissively. I put a hand on her shoulder, and smiled as reassuringly as I could.

"Don't worry. I'll fix it."

"Treu..."

"Be it Ichimaru, or any captain, if someone is corrupting Central 46, I'll stop them. I will uphold justice. I won't let anything... happen to you."

She didn't respond. Her hands curled around my arms in a half embrace, and I just sat there, holding her awkwardly. The silence of the night seeped into the room, and I leaned back, still partially exhausted.

I don't recall what happened correctly. When I awoke, Lyra was half in bed, half in the chair, next to me, and the sun was shining. Shinigami were running around frantically, holding their swords and screaming orders at one another. The hallway outside was alive with the clatter of many footsteps, and things were in growing chaos. I looked toward the window to see out, and shook Lyra awake with my right hand.

"Hmm?" she mumbled as I stretched upward to see the Seireitei.

_What the _hell_ is that?_

"Lyra..."

The Seireitei's barrier, the wall that repelled reiatsu, was rippling at a certain bright flashing point. A tiny sphere was squirming its way in.

Someone, or multiple someones, were concealed in a small round shield, and the shield was breaking through the barrier.

"What's wrong?" she asked groggily.

"Ryoka."


	6. Orange and White

She clutched my shoulder, to keep me standing, but also in fear. The entire barrier was shaking, and it felt as though all of the Seireitei was about to crumble.

"Ryoka?!" she gasped. "I don't... what's happening?!"

"Go back to your Division," I said, dislodging from her. "Until we know what we're dealing with."

"Treu," she grabbed my shoulder and forced my gaze to hers. "Do you think they have anything to do with... _you know_."

"I don't know," I muttered, pushing her away strongly but gently. "Go. I'll find you when I've learned more about them."

_BOOM!_

We looked up and saw that the sphere had broken. Several beams of light, each encompassing at least one invader, hurtled across the sky and plummeted to the ground. The ryoka were like falling stars, and I could see various squads of shinigami separating, running to the estimated landing points. One star in particular was coming dangerously close to us. Most of the Eleventh Division was still grouped around and ran in a frenzy toward it. Standing outside the small shack, I could see the intricate labyrinth of rooftops and passageways leading to it. They weren't going to back it to the ryoka if they decided to get up and leave.

"Lyra, go."

"Treu..."

"Get back to your captain and wait for further orders. I'll find you."

"You're not healed yet."

I faced her, but couldn't bring myself to smile. I don't know why; I wanted to. Something in me wanted to heavily show her my appreciation and reassurance, but the cold pit of fear was gripping my stomach too tightly. I took a deep breath, and flash stepped onto the roof nearby. I felt Lyra's reiatsu slip away as I kept flash stepping, moving along the rooftops, toward the location of the crater.

**--**

"I did the Lucky Dance to give you time to climb out of there, yet you did nothing but stare!"

I crouched catlike on the far side of the roof, crawling, shielding my reiatsu as I approached the crater. I peered over the edge and almost laughed when I saw before me.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were standing before the crater, and Ikkaku had clearly finished his 'dance' thing. The people he was talking to were two low-grade idiots. One was wide, wearing a strange green outfit with a short sword visible on a sheath on his back, much like mine. The other almost caught my attention instantly: his back bore a sword with unusual girth and length as impressive as him, and he wore the standard shinigami robes, but his bright tuft of orange hair and furrowed face stood out the most. He was bickering with the green-clad man, both of them squabbling like monkeys. Ikkaku just stood there, again grinning, showing no signs of injury from our recent fight.

"What are you two arguing about?" Ikkaku asked, crouching down. "Oh, well, it doesn't matter. Go on. Nothing can change your upcoming demise anyways."

"But if we keep waiting, someone might come and steal our kill."

"Ah? That makes sense. Okay!" he turned to the two. "I'll give you a limited amount of time to argue! You have until I finish the next dance-"

"I don't care! I'm running!"

And the green-dressed one leapt and sprinted from the curiously sandy crater, hauling ass away from the group and down the way I can. I glanced at him for but a moment; my attention was drawn to the erratic, almost contagiously curious reiatsu of the orange-haired man. From the tail of my vision I saw Yumichika flee after him; he would be dead soon. The more I watched, the more in focus my view of the orange-haired ryoka was. Ikkaku probably noticed it right away, or maybe even not. Either way, things were about to get interesting.

The orange-haired one climbed from the crater.

"Why didn't you run?" Ikkaku asked, a wave of seriousness sliding upon his face like a hollow's mask.

"If you're stronger than me," Fruit-face finally spoke. "There would've been no point in running away. You'd have caught up anyways. However, if you're just a weakling..." He gripped the guard-less handle of his bandaged sword. "I can just kick your ass and move on."

"I see," Ikkaku said.

And he drew his own sword, diving forward with the exact ferocity with which he had attacked me. His stance, his grip, his stance, everything presumed a man who played with his food, bloodying it, biting but not swallowing, slashing but not killing. Ikkaku was here, at his peak, even above when he had fought me. He was making light of the filthy ryoka, and I confess I'd have done the same. I almost turned my head to watch how Yumichika was doing, when something caught my eye.

The orange-haired shinigami _dodged_ Ikkaku's leap.

_Impossible._

The massive sword was already sliding from his back, the new steel gleaming in the sunlight like a naked fang, and it swung down upon Ikkaku, whose reflexes were more than enough to parry. Ikkaku nimbly jerked his body back, bringing his sword up to deflect a blade five times its size.

Rose again the reiatsu of the warriors.

Only too late did I notice Ikkaku had not parried with his sword, but his _sheath_, a technique he abandoned when fighting me. Orange-head pulled back and, with amazing speed, leapt into the air, his body swerving and arcing over Ikkaku, taking full advantage of his weapon's size to strike from above. I saw a smile of elation cross Ikkaku's war-face as he did not block or dodge, but slashed as well.

The blood flew. The ryoka landed facing Ikkaku; both were cut, both were bleeding, both were entirely in their element. Two leeches of war, feeding from one another.

"One question: what is your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo, is it? Nice name."

"Yeah? You're the first to think so."

"Men with 'Ichi' in their names are often powerful and talented."

_My ass they are._

"I am the third seat of the Eleventh Division, Ikkaku Madarame. As two 'ichi' men, let's make this a great fight!"

Ichigo smiled. "Whatever."

_Fool punk._

Ikkaku applied his salve, the rumored- but unseen by me insofar- healing agent he kept within the base of his sheath. He wiped it onto his finger and slid it across the wound, while Ichigo stood there, looking confused. I could see the makings of a childish fight within them, but Ikkaku spoke first.

"You're just a punk. But your reactions are excellent, you're strong, and you're pretty quick. More than just a rookie, but not much. You've got the makings of a warrior, so tell me: who is your teacher?"

Ichigo took a moment to respond; it was clear he was only speaking due to the distance between them. "Well, I only trained with him for ten days. I don't know if you'd call him my teacher, but he did help me with some fighting tactics."

"Who is he?"

It took me a moment to comprehend the ryoka's answer.

"Kisuke Urahara."

"I see," Ikkaku said what had surfaced into my own mind. "Then it would be an insult to kill you too early." He brought the sheath and sword together. "Extend, Hozukimaru!"

Ichigo looked surprised, strangely. Had I not known better, I'd have said this was the first time he'd seen a zanpakuto's transformation. He inched back, reaffirming his stance as Ikkaku advanced again.

"You don't have time to be shocked, Ichigo! Don't miscalculate!"

"The hell you think I am, stupid?!" Ichigo said as he dodged the thrust of Hozukimaru with admirable ease. He blocked and swerved, the two of them not breaking a one-foot impasse of raw reiatsu and thirst for battle between them. "I know a spear is longer than a sword, I'm not going to miscalculate!"

_Is he really so stupid?_

Ikkaku took one step back. "You're wrong."

Another look of genuine shock across Ichigo's face. I was starting to consider he might have stolen the shinigami robes, or he was actually retarded. Probably both. I saw it coming, anyone would have, but Ichigo stood dumbfounded.

"Split, Hozukimaru!"

Again the blood flew, rainbows overlapping one another, spraying upward, seeming to still at the apex of their ascent, falling to the ground; gorgeous crimson rain.

"Hozukimaru ain't a spear, it's a tri-sectioned staff."

_It's a spear, Ikkaku, _I thought to myself.

"You're hurting, right?" he continued. "I think you probably won't be able to hold your sword with that arm anymore. I'm a generous person. Anyone else, I'd try to capture you alive, but if I don't kill you, it won't count as an achievement."

_Every bit the Zaraki he sees in himself, _I thought. _You fool Ikkaku. Unless you play around with him, you'll overlook your own limitations. This is going to end badly._

"I told you not to misc-"

Ichigo had already leapt, and the fang-like sword swung down. Ikkaku dove out of the way in time for the wall twelve feet to my left to crumble and dissect into ruin. I cringed and rolled to the side, struggling to maintain my stealth. I gripped the edge of the shingled roof, cursing myself for my arrogance. The wall was shaking, even after Ichigo had _demolished_ it. With a grunt, I dropped, landing hard on the ground, staggering.

"Damn you, Ikkaku. You're going to alert the entire freaking Seireitei to the-"

A man was before me, whom I had not detected via reiatsu. He too wore a shinigami uniform, but his was all white. In his hand was his sword. Another ryoka? I drew Omnis- more on his impulse than mine- and stepped back, close to the massive gap in the wall.

"Señor Madarame is not the man you should be concerned with," he spoke in a low, guttural voice. "But instead yourself, or even me."

"..."

"Not going to speak? I would rather you grace me with more honor than that."

I gave him the words he wanted. I leapt forward, feeling the strain on my body from my last battle, and roared: "SHIFT, OMNIS!"

Never before, never again, would the regret of those words be so heavy.


End file.
